Hestia
How Hestia joined the Tourney Hestia is Bell's resident deity, in charge of taking care of Bell's development as an adventurer. She is jealous of Bell's involvement with other girls' affairs, including Ais', but is still in love with him, devoted to protecting him, and helping with his growth, even after learning that he only views her as family.5 She and Bell live in a room under an abandoned church, and she works part-time for the Guild as a clerk, and also some food stands to help Bell with day-to-day living expenses,1 until moving to the former palace of the Apollon Familia upon defeating them in the War Game and claiming their assets. Wary about what could happen should the existence of Bell's special trait be revealed to the world, she keeps it a secret from everyone else, including Bell, until sharing it with the other members of her Familia upon being inquired about it.7 Hestia is depicted with blue eyes and black hair tied into twin ponytails. She usually wears a white mini-dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and another tied around her waist, back and arms, which has become the character's most defining feature.1 She also wears a pair of white gloves and usually goes barefoot. Although petite, she has been nicknamed the "Loli Big-Boobs" (ロリ巨乳 rori kyonyū) for her large bust size, which makes some of her deity peers like Loki jealous.1 Unlike most other deities, Hestia is depicted as energetic and kind, if not slightly childish; and is also willing to form romantic relationships with members of her Familia, being clearly being infatuated with Bell.1 After descending to the Lower human World; Hestia was initially unable to recruit anyone into her Familia due to not being well known and looked down upon. After failing to recruit for the 50th time, she noticed Bell and decided to secretly follow him. She later found out that Bell had also been trying to enter a Familia, but was too repeated rejected. Hestia then took the chance to recruit him, which Bell happily agreed upon. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on her knees. After the announcer calls her name Hestia forms two energy spears and swings them as the camera zooms saying "You know, just to be safe, I could always sleep with you!" Special Moves Heart Beam (Neutral) Hestia sends an enegry heart to hit her opponent and make them feel like they are in love for 4 seconds. Flower Spin (Side) Hestia spins forward while swiping her hands. Meteor Foot (Up) Hestia flies up and comes diagonally downward bringing her feet hard onto her opponent's face. Cyclone Driver (Down) Hestia flies at the opponent drilling her fists. Spectral Spark (Hyper Smash) Hestia circles her hands and touches the ground sending four pillars of energy forward to crackle the opponent. God Clapper (Final Smash) Hestia summons a large illusion of herself and it claps its hands together causing a large Off Waves-like burst. Victory Animations #Hestia jiggles her breasts and does a hammer punch saying "Do you want your mommy?" #Hestia does two spin kicks saying "I won't let anyone steal my Bell!" #Hestia flips forward and swings her arms saying "That should heal fast, don't worry about it." On-Screen Appearance A ball of energy lands and Hestia emerges saying "You shouldn't have come to the party without any boobs!" Trivia *Hestia's rival is the Swordian robot feeding on human energy, Babel. Category:Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters